


Well and truly set up

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For the best though.





	Well and truly set up

Our story begins in The Great Hall, Alicia Spinnet is about to be set up by her friend and Quidditch teammate, Harry Potter.

Harry said, "I think you would be very happy with Romilda Vane, Alice."

Alicia smirked. "As in the Romilda Vane who sent you love potion spiked chocolates that Ron accidently ate?"

Harry chuckled. "The very same, but there's more to her than that."

Alicia beamed, "If you think I'll like her, I'll give it a shot."

Harry muttered, "Good luck."

Alicia approached the Ravenclaw table confidently and approached Romilda.

Romilda glanced up as she was about to speak and smiled. "Alicia Spinnet, right?"

Alicia nodded and asked, "May I sit here?"

Romilda gestured to the seat across from her and whispered, "I didn't know different houses were allowed to sit together."

Alicia sat down and grinned. "I don't think we're allowed, but it can be our little secret."

Romilda raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Why did you decide to sit here, next to me; I mean?"

Alicia vaguely stated, "A friend thought we would get along."

Romilda replied, "Well, I'm glad because I like you already."


End file.
